


Revenge served cold

by OsitotheKidd



Series: You've seen the Butcher [1]
Category: unknown - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OsitotheKidd/pseuds/OsitotheKidd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>osito must confront his foe to take his bitter revenge will he succeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge served cold

It was inevitable that we would fight each other but it was uncertain who would have the upper hand. We had an obvious attraction to each other and didn’t care who watched or even if anyone knew. I stood in the field of snow dressed for the occasion – for battle – as stared aimlessly in the distance watching the car closing in on me. The black Mercedes came to a halt a couple hundred yards away – to insure that no damage befell the luxury vehicle. I stood still, took deep breathes and prepare for the onslaught of events that would soon ensue. I clenched my fist in rage – he hurt her – I thought silently, my heart rate gain velocity until I became light headed with anticipation. He got out of the car and walked slowly across the field of snow allow his feet to sink slightly before taken another step. It seem like he was floating rather than walking.  
Jeff was the item of my disdain but he didn’t know this – at the time I had not told the circumstances of our meeting – instead he only knew a time and location. He stop a few feet away from me just enough to speak his eyes tracing my framing reading my body language, evaluating the aura of the moment. The clouds darkened as time when by for what seemed like hours we stood there exchanging thoughts and glances as night time quickly approached. “What’s the matter? Why did you call me here of all place?” he inquired cheekily as he began to walk towards me “Stop! You know what you did you bastard, and you know exactly why I brought you here – Revenge” I growled as his eyes bulged with disbelief. Jeff was far fitter than I was being 6, 3” about 210 lbs he had pale white skin that was riddled with tattoos which were meticulously drawn on his flesh, he had jet-black hair glowing green eyes and piercing all over. He was a soccer player for his school and spent his part time in the boxing rings – a perfect specimen – he was skilled in the art of fighting and this field the snow ring was his favorite location to fight or practice. He braced himself and assumed his stance, his hands space 19 inches apart with his right knee raised 19 inches from the ground. I ran towards him with my first wave of attacks but was rendered useless he bobbed and weaved in and out staying well within reaching distance for his deadly strikes and kicks. Before long he stopped the fight unable to bear the thought of hurting a close friend “look man this is going no-where you and I should not being fighting for a false reason!” he cried as he caught me fist in his hand. My chest became tight and my face burned – dammit what did he mean by that – then a flush of reality hit me could it be possible that he and I were the victims of some twisted game of Russian roulette “So really didn’t do anything wrong did you?” I asked wearily knowing that he was hurt because of my blind rage I looked up and saw his bright green eye become glossy with tears. I immediately felt my heart sink to my shoes I had never felt this level of sorrow before – not with a friend only with family – he reached out and grabbed my shoulders pulling me in for a hugs but my pride wouldn’t allow it I pushed away in protest growled at him fiercely “how can I trust you after something like this!!” I yelled he stood there helpless “because …. I would never…. Lie to you ever.... I …I L” he stuttered as tears rolled down his cheeks “No! Don’t do that Jeff…. I hate it when you’re emotional! God you act like a woman sometimes I mean Re…..” my rage was broken by his desire – he planted one me and I had no choice but to accept it because he was not going to release me till I did. My muffled screams became less and less profound as I began to melt in his arms. He had won this war between sides my mind ramble for something to break this perversion with but all I could do was stand there and take in the moment. His scent began to permeate the icy air and finally I pulled away – what have I done?! – I wondered as I gathered myself together and attempted to walk away. “Wait can we at least talk about it!” he begged I stopped momentarily to at least here what he had to say about the current predicament we were in “what Jeff? What is there left for us to talk about?!” I inquired jealously as he stepped closer to me “I don’t want our friendship to be awkward because of this and I want you to know that I have feelings for” he belted as he grabbed my shoulders and stared into my eyes. I stood dumbfounded unable to fathom words to accurately express my feelings of confusion and slight arousal. “Dammit Jeff! Why would go and do a thing like this… To me of all people!?” I yelled as he tried to collect himself and resume his pleads of misery. “I don’t know man... I just don’t know!” we stood there silent unable to exchange words for a brief period of time. I couldn’t understand what I was feeling words where tunneling through my head and each thought of what could happen pierced my heart and made me cringe. I felt bad for this; I felt sick with anxiety and anticipation – I was certain he would hit me – but deep within the recesses of my mind I desired more than just a panicky kiss from a broken. My blood began to simmer and then boil; I was at the point of no return, I reached out slowly but I stopped. He noticed my hesitation and took full advantage of my momentary weakness “you don’t have to be shy; I know you want the same thing I want…” he smirked as he grabbed my hands and pulled me in. my heart was beating at a thousand miles an hour. His scent made me feel light headed – in a good way – and his touch made my knees buckle and lost all track of what I was thinking about. All I could do was bask; bath in the nostalgia, the pleasure, the pain, the happiness, and the endless sorrow. He made me feel helpless, hopeless; untouched yet it felt like a film of guilty and pleasure had collected on me. “Okay … so what if I do want the same thing… you won’t give it to me.” I giggled as my hands traced his framed chest and abdomen with my fingertips. The air around us had become sensual, provocative; we had become lovers within minutes. He leaned in groping me just enough to raise me up to his lips “so does this mean we have made up?” he inquired as his lips met mines. I closed my eyes with a faint sigh and pulled away to answer “no this is not for making up, so please do not assume” I growled as I bit on the edge of his lip making him cringed and moan in mixed emotion. “Shouldn’t we go home and settle our matter?” Jeff inquired as he attempted to lead to the car and home “no… I like the cold - the snow is comforting.” I said as I undid his shirt and exposed his chest and meticulously placed nipple ring. “Oh god its cold!” he howled as his nipples become rock hard and he began to shiver I pulled away layer after layer clothing. After removing the shirt I grazed my lips across his neck taking his scent in allowing his body to adjust to the freezing cold before biting down on his shoulder “Agh!! Dammit are you this rough with Anna?!” he questions as a faint moan and shiver escaped his body. “Yes… I am always this rough with her and she likes it, so shut up and takes the pain!” I growled as I bit down harder drawing blood from his flesh. I was aroused and angry my passion was derived from pain and misery, something that I wanted him to feel. I released my animal like vice from his shoulder and licked the wound driving him to scream – he liked the pain – I looked up at his face only to see him mouth agape, eyes closed; drowning in an unconceivable amount of physical pleasure. His brain had released a crippling amount of dopamine and he was unable to fight it any longer. He grabbed my neck driving his nails into my skin, pulling me in kissing me angrily “you think I’m weak don’t you?” he questioned as he sighed in contentment and pleasure – I bit down on his bottom lip forcing him to release me and quickly returned the favor by biting my lip. He worked his way to my neck and traced his tongue slowly over my cold skin. “Ah…no fair!!” I yelped as he bit and sucked on my neck and shoulder, “you’re not allowed to say what’s fair or unfair!” he barked as his hand smacked my bottom forcing me to whimper in pain. Regrettably I had never been with a guy up until this point – I had given it plenty of thought but never have I truly tried it – my mind rambled through a plethora of different scenarios all of which were in his favor. I didn’t want to lose but at the same time I didn’t want to become another one of his slaves.  
I bit my lip knowing the pain was more than enough to draw me closer to the edge, my mind and body where in tune as a crippling amount of endorphins flowed from my brain to my body. To my knowledge this was too good to be – I wanted it so badly, to feel those hand, those lips that had once again enticed me beyond the point of realistic belief. As our lips drew closer and closer my regal fantasy was brought to a screeching halt as the alarm clock buzzed and hummed. I sat up in my icy cold room – yet to my surprise I was incredibly sweaty – I sat fully covered but still nude, bare, exposed to a world that I no longer wanted to be a part of. My depression had come with full force this time on account of some rather devastating events that had occurred but I knew just how to solve my problem. I reached over grabbing the pair of scissors that sat in my chair and propped myself against the headboard of my bed, grabbed my remote and put some music on insuring that it was loud – loud enough to block out my shrieks of pain and my sighs of pleasure. As the loud music played I began my mutilation process of rubbing the scissors against my skin - just enough to cut but not enough to cause any surfeit bleeding – I grit my teeth seething at my new found demons. Regrettably I had done this twice before that point but nevertheless my day of forthcoming had arrived without my knowledge. I stood up and wrapped the black vinyl blanket around my waist meticulously tying it in the center and walking over to my quaint pile of clothes. I quickly got dressed and preceded to the living room to inspect on the current events of the house but little to my knowledge nothing had changed, the world was still bitter and I was still sour. I tip – toed to the bathroom and started my morning as if the rest of the world didn’t exist – despite the slight burning sensation and the tingle that resonated from my wrist – I was numb to pain and misery and oddly enough my mood was slowly lighting up for me. Regardless to my current unease about life, love, hate, pain, pleasure, sin, and redemption I was still – strangely enough – unaffected by the consequences of remedial society. I looked in the mirror and cringed as my wrist continued to stiffen as if my body was blessed with some strain of rigor mor´tis I grabbed the rubbing alcohol and rubbed a healthy amount on my flesh wounds biting my lip from the immense burning but sighing from the intense pleasure that came from this wave of cleanliness. Once done I slipped silently to my bedroom to grab my belongings. I looked at the T.V and sighed at what I saw but then my attention was grabbed – tantalized by so awkward play on play of words that was given to the city of Memphis by an unruly anchorman “in recent news…. The news of the theatre massacre is one of apparent terror and nepotism, the culprit of the heinous crime has been sentence to 25 years to life…” my eyes watered as the familiar face popped up on the screen. For a second I was angry but my anger slowly began to dwindle down to a depressing smolder of emotions, I had dreamed of him but he was different – he wasn’t as desirable any more. To preserve my sanity I turned the T.V off and left out of my room heading into the living room to greet my mother and depart for school. All was in place and yet I had an unsettling feeling – something was going to go horribly wrong – I stood at the bus stop and thought trying to prevent myself from crying or better yet going completely insane. My bus ride was unbelievably quiet, no one rode the bus this particular morning and quite frankly I didn’t care – my current emotions where heightened by and undying sense of indifference to just about everything – my day was underway and all I wanted was to get to where I was going. Regardless to my anger at him, my love and lust for her, or my envy and hatred to people in general; all I wanted was to get to school. Once I arrived I didn’t bother speaking to any unfamiliar faces and instead went to my first class – English – I sat there in a silent rage, tears clawing at the back of my eyelids desperately trying to escaped and reveal their presence to the world. Somehow the new girl picked up on my aura and immediately knew that something was wrong “you okay honey?” she inquired curiously as her gorgeously colored eyes met mines. I could tell by her expression that she despised the idea of me feeling hurt – not out of some unwarranted favoritism but rather out of kind that rarely comes with lady as skilled and well versed as her. I attempted to fain a smile was instantaneously crushed by an armada of sorrow. “Nothing is wrong…girl” I said as I looked down at my feet biting my bottom to prevent me from showing any emotions at all. “Look honey… I know you might be feeling down and honestly I can completely relate to that but sitting here sulking in your depression won’t help you no matter what you say" she grumbled as I looked at her unable to breathe let alone speak on the demons that where riding my ass all the way to hell and back. she reached over the table and lightly touched my cheek her hands were soft subtle for her age. i thought relentlessly about telling her everything but had convinced myself that she would care. she was an angel in disguise - petite yet busty, with big brown eyes that made you smile when they lit up, and dark hair that told stories about her vibrant heritage. i stood and attempted to walk away but she halted me without a word she pulled me close and hugged me. "what are you doing?" i asked nervously as i pushed her away slowly "im giving you a hug! everyone loves hugs and anyone who doesn't has a really messed childhood" she began to talked as more and more of her bubbly personality began to pertrude from her tiny body her mouth was slowly but surely building speed until eventually after a moment or two of cleverly placed dirty jokes, her tongue was to my surprise moving at light speed. she was adorable and i could not help but be slightly attracted to her - i have never held an attraction to a younger girl but alas her i was wanting her but unsure if she wanted me so in a fit of desperation i leans forward and kissed her bring her current jovial demeanor to a sinful simmer....


End file.
